Serendipity
by Wearingallblack
Summary: When Laura bumps into a girl at her freshman orientation (Literally) her life changes, but with this girl comes mystery and confusing feelings that Laura isn't used to feeling. Eventual Hollstein, some angst (Carmilla fans are used to it by now), romance, flirty Carmilla and just plain awkward Laura.
1. A Happy Accident

**Serendipity** _n_

 **1.** the faculty of making fortunate discoveries by accident

* * *

A flash of dark hair and a crash was all that was needed to turn my world upside down.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" I say as I turn to see if the girl I just ran into is okay. Freshmen orientation at Silas University. Orientation just got out and I was on my way to get my room assignment when I ran into her.

"Ugh, watch where you're goi-" she stops talking the moments she meets my eyes. Her dark brown, nearly black, eyes look into mine as if she is trying to read me like a book. She's a few inches taller than me, with black hair and extremely pale skin. I can't help but admit that she is extremely beautiful, not that I'm into that kind of stuff.

 _Or am I?_

After a few moments she finally regains her composure and gives me a small smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She says softly. "I'm Carmilla by the way." She then sticks out a hand while I try and comprehend what just happened.

 _Was she checking me out? No, she probably was just trying to recognize me from orientation._

"I'm Laura" I say as I take her hand. "I'm guessing this is your first year."

 _Of course it's her first year Laura, its freshmen orientation._

I must have gotten visibly flustered because Carmilla flashes a smile. From what I saw, her teeth are extremely white and, other than her abnormally sharp canine teeth, they are perfect, but hey, I only saw a glimpse.

"Yes this is my first year, do you know your major?" She asks, the look in her eyes tell me she's actually interesting in knowing this.

 _Or really good at pretending she is._

"Journalism, well specifically investigative journalism. What about you?"

"Philosophy." She states blandly. I can't tell if she is bored of the conversation, or her voice just sounds like that.

"Wow, you must love hearing people's opinions." I nearly hit myself over the head after that.

 _That was such a stupid thing to say, philosophy is very different than a person's opinion._

"I guess if they have the same opinion as me." She says with a soft laugh. Her voice is a deeper raspier voice, one you could listen to for hours even if they were reading the dictionary. Before I am able to reply a voice yells above the auditorium.

"Hey Laura!" I curse under my breath as Danny Lawrence pushes her way through the crowed towards me.

"Do you not like her?" Carmilla asks in a soft but deep whisper.

"She transferred into my high school our senior year and I was the one who had to show her around. She has the biggest crush on me and it's extremely obvious, but I don't like her back." I whisper back. This causes Carmilla to laugh as Danny finally makes her way towards me.

"Hey have you gotten your room assignment yet?" Danny asks.

"No I haven't, I was about to until I ran into Carmilla." I say, gesturing towards Carmilla.

"Oh, it's you." Danny says as she looks Carmilla up and down.

"Why hello Athena, nice to see you too." Carmilla says as she glares at Danny.

"You two know each other?" I ask while stepping between them. A fight at orientation is the last thing I need.

"We went to high school together." Danny says. Danny is around six feet, and is built due to her participation in many sports.

"So where did you go senior year? Did Zeus need Athena back at Mount Olympus?" Carmilla chuckles deeply at her own joke. I have to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Very funny Karnstein, but for your information I moved to a different high school."

"I figured that much, well I have to be anywhere but here, but Laura I will see you another time cutie." And with a wink she is off.

 _I feel like that won't be the last time I see Carmilla._

"What's cutie about?" Danny asks, obviously angry.

"I don't know, why are you jealous?" I ask which causes Danny to become very flushed.

"No, I-I-I" She sputters out.

"Danny, I was kidding!" I say with a laugh. This causes her to visibly relax and she laughs with me.

"Well shall we go get your room assignment?" Danny asks.

"Sure" and we head off into the crowd.

"I hope we're on the same floor." Danny says, obviously blushing.

"That would be awesome." I say with as much excitement I can muster up. After more extremely uncomfortable small talk, we are finally next.

"Name please." The lady says with barley any tone.

"Laura Hollis."

After a moment of searching she finds my name and hands me the slip, but not before reading me the information.

"You will be in the Vampress hall in C204. Your roommate will be Miss Carmilla Karnstein." I feel my heart stop at the mention of her name.

"What?" I sputter out.

"You will be in the Vampress hall in C204. Your roommate is Carmilla Karnstein." She says again, obviously annoyed. My heartbeat races as I try and comprehend the information.

 _Carmilla is going to be my roommate? The one who called your cute? Yes yes yes!_

"Thank you!" I nearly scream at her in excitement as I take the papers from her and quickly tell Danny you have to go and you'll see her in school. I end up racing to my bike and biking the 5 miles home in record time.

 _I feel like that won't be the last time I see Carmilla._

 _And I was right._


	2. Moving in

Time flew by and the rest of my short summer was spent seeing friends before we went our separate ways. The only thing new was that Carmilla was on my mind nonstop. Every friend I was with never kept me interested like the short conversation I had with Carmilla.

 _Why can't I stop thinking about her?_

Soon summer was over, and my friends and I went our separate ways. It was late August and move in day was in full swing. My dad and I drove his small station wagon packed with my things to the university.

"Are you sure you don't want to live at home?" He says as he huffs the last of the boxes into my dorm room.

"I want the full College experience Dad! And besides if I need anything I can always bike over." I say with a smile.

"I guess you're right… Say where's your roommate?" He asks as he looks at the empty side of the dorm room. I shrug without saying anything, which causes him to drop the topic but all I can think about is where she is.

 _What if she doesn't come? What if she finds out she hates me? What if she's a man?_

I try and shake the fear I have about my roommate. Soon my dad and I bid each other goodbye and I am left alone to unpack. The dorm is small, but it was its own small kitchen area, a bathroom and two beds. The university itself is very old, being built in 1608, and only changed once in 1930.

 _What if Carmilla thinks my shark sweater is weird?_

"Well aren't I the luckiest girl in the world." A deep raspy voice asks from the doorway. I nearly scream as the sudden voice that takes me out of my thought.

"Hey there Carmilla" I say as I finally compose myself. I look up and my jaw nearly drops, there she is, leaning on the doorframe in tight leather pants and a black shirt. She looks extremely badass, but also kind of hot.

 _What the hell Laura, you're not gay_

"Glad to see you gave me the window." She says as she strolls in and throws her duffle bag on the bed.

"That's all you brought?" I asked, embarrassed about the amount of stuff I brought. She laughs and shakes her head.

"No Cutie, my other stuff is being mailed to me."

"Where are you from?" I ask, deeply interested in this girl in front of me.

"Washington State." She says as she takes out the clothes she brought and hangs them in her closet. The lack of color in her wardrobe doesn't surprise me.

"Your parents didn't help you move in?"

 _Oh God, what if she doesn't have parents?_

"My mom's extremely busy, what about you? Did your parents help you move in?" She asks with a distant look in her eyes.

 _God Laura, you messed up already._

"My dad helped me move in; we live right by the University." I say.

"You don't have a mom?" She asks with nearly no hesitation.

"No, and you don't have a dad?" I ask right back. Instead of saying no, she ends up shaking her head. And with that you know that this conversation is done.

 _Maybe we both have wounds that aren't physical._

She unpacks without another word, and soon the small amount she brought is put away.

"So, ready for classes?" I ask to break the silence.

 _Why am I so awkward?_

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." She says with a small smile. I can't help but to notice that Carmilla watches me a lot with these eyes, I don't even know how to describe them.

 _Seduction eyes_

Before I can overthink the look she's giving me, there is a knock on the door. Carmilla gets up and opens it to reveal two gingers. Once has shorter hair that covers their forehead and they're wearing suspenders. The other has shoulder length curly hair that bounces with every step the girl takes.

"Welcome to Silas University, I hope you two are settling in nicely. My name is Perry, and I am the floor monitor, and this the other floor monitor, LaFontaine." The curly haired one, well Perry, gestures to the other.

"Hello friends and freshmen, I am so glad you two can join us! I hope we have an amazing year with no weird things like last ye- Oof." LaFontaine doesn't finish the sentence as Perry quickly elbows them in the rib.

"What Susan was trying to say was, we are glad to have you and if you need anything you can come and see us, we are in room C220" Perry then nearly drags LaFontaine out of the room before we can even introduce ourselves.

"Well aren't they a strange pair cutie?" Carmilla asks after the door is shut.

 _Did she just call me cutie again?_

"Would it be weird to say that I have seen weirder?" This causes Carmilla to laugh.

"You know Laura? I think we will get along just fine." She says with a wink. But before I can respond there Is another knock at a door.

"What do you two want?" Carmilla says as she opens the door. She stops in her tracks as Danny stands in the door way.

"I'm here to see Laura." She says as she pushes past Carmilla.

"Come on in Athena." Carmilla says in a sassy tone.

"Hey, Danny, what's up?" I ask.

"Hey i'm just here to wish you good luck on your first day." She says with a smile.

"Thanks Athena, means a lot." Carmilla says from our kitchen area.

"I am so sorry you have to deal with her." Danny says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"She really isn't too bad." I say.

"Oh you don't know anything about her then." Danny says.

"Don't you dare." Carmilla suddenly says with a tone I have never heard. It's nearly a growl.

"What? Are you scared Laura isn't going to like you if she knows what you did?" Danny spits back at her.

"Guys, stop it. Now. Danny leave, please." I say which causes Danny to look almost as if she's been betrayed.

"Fine. I'll see you in class Laura." And with that the door closes behind her and she's gone.

"Carmilla" I say after she's gone, but what I get is a different Carmilla than before.

"I don't want to talk about it." She says in a hushed voice.

 _Oh my God, what if she starts crying? I have no idea how to comfort people who are crying._

"We don't have to. Let's just forget that ever happened. Okay?" I say, hoping this will help her go back to her flirty self.

 _Flirty self, I can't believe she's flirting with me._

"I'm fine with that creampuff" She says with a smile.

"Creampuff? Well that's a new one."

 _Creampuff Laura_

"Well get used to the names cutie."

 _I can't shake the feeling I get when she calls me cute, it's almost like, like… I like it._

 _I can't like it. I'm not gay._

 _Right?_


	3. The First Week

My first week of college starts out the same as most peoples, homework, meeting professors, lectures, and the usual. But most people don't have a roommate trying to seduce them every time they look at you with their little seduction eyes. Carmilla and I have a few classes together, mostly due to the fact that like most universities, generals are the main classes your first few years. Carmilla and I have American lit, European History, and chemistry together. Every time I walk into class Carmilla is there, talking to some guy I recognize as Will, a guy in my math class. No matter how involved she looks in the conversation, she always finds a way to send me those seduction eyes.

 _And maybe I like them_

Carmilla and I haven't had a real time to talk since we are both busy with 18 credits this semester. We see each other in our room but Carmilla takes a night class Monday through Thursday so I rarely get to see her. But it's only the first Friday of the year and the weekend is just around the corner.

Danny on the other hand, I feel like she hates me. Ever since the encounter with Carmilla, Danny has been ignoring me, even when we have to sit next to each other in math. I mean if her or I had other friends in that class we would probably not sit next to each other.

That hour and a half every three days is something I don't think I can handle this entire semester, it's extremely awkward and that's coming from me; the queen of awkward.

 _I can talk to her about it. I need to talk to her, straighten things out._

After math on Friday, Danny shoots out of her seat but before she can turn to leave I stop her with a gentle grab on the arm.

"We need to talk." I say in a way that almost sounds desperate.

"There's nothing to talk about." She quickly shoots back and tries to make me lose my grip, but I hold on tighter.

"Danny, I'm sorry." I say. Finally she stops trying to get away and turns to face me.

"You don't even know her but you defended her." She nearly snarls at me.

"I didn't defend her Danny, I just didn't want you guys to fight or say things you regret."

"You made me leave." Her voice raises a few pitches, causing the professor to look at us.

"You were in our room" I say back as nicely as possible.

"Okay fine, whatever, it doesn't matter, but please be careful of her." Danny tries to offer me a half smile but it's obvious that she's worried.

"I'll keep that in mind. Hey, want to go get lunch? It's on me for being an ass." I say with a smile.

"I'd like that." She says as we walk out towards the school cafeteria. We make small talk like we used to in high school.

As Danny and I walk into the cafeteria I suddenly feel someone's eyes watching me. I scan the crowd to find dark eyes looking at me.

 _Oh god she's looking at me with those damn seduction eyes_

At a table by the window is Carmilla sitting with Will, Perry, LaFontaine and this guy who I don't know. I want to ask Danny about the guy, but I don't want her to think I was looking for Carmilla.

 _Which I totally was_

After Danny and I get our food and I pay while getting a weird look from the cafeteria worker we make our way through the room as Danny looks for our 'friends' to sit with.

 _I'll just let her find them, just in case she gets mad that I want to sit by Carmilla_

"Danny! Over here!" Says a deep voice.

"Oh hey it's Kirch!" Danny says as we begin making our way over to them.

"Kirch? Who's Kirch?" I ask.

"He's a frat guy I met when I was moving it, he's super nice and funny, I think you'll like him. Maybe he will be your type" She says with a wink.

 _But what if my type's a girl?_

I laugh Danny's joke off as we finally reach the table. Danny goes and sits by Kirch while I take a seat next to Perry and across from Carmilla.

"Hey creampuff, how's your first week?" I can't help but roll my eyes at the nickname.

"It's going great actually, how about you?"

"It's not too bad, A lot better than high school. I'm not sure if you two have met, but this is Will." Will then turns to me and gives me a smile. His dark hair and tan skin make his teeth seem nearly florescent.

"Yeah, hey Will, we're in the same Math class correct?" I ask, trying to make small talk with a question I already know the answer to.

"Yeah we are. How's the lesson going for you? Trigonometry can be pretty difficult. I know it is for me." He says with a goofy grin.

"Trigonometry is so easy, it's just Sin, Cos, and Tan." Carmilla says as she takes a bite out of the apple she's been eating.

"It's a lot more difficult than I thought it would be." I say, trying not to sound embarrassed. This doesn't fool Carmilla because she just laughs.

"You're cute Laura." She says as she gives me those seduction eyes.

 _That look is going to be the death of me_

Before I get the chance to reply Carmilla stands up. "Well, I have one more class before the weekend finally starts, so see you all later, especially you Laura" She says with a wink. I can feel my face turn red as she walks away.

"She's an interesting one" Will says with a laugh.

"Interesting doesn't even describe it." Danny says from across the table with anger hidden in her voice.

"Well, I have to go to class so bye guys; I'll see you this weekend." I say before they get deeper into the conversation about Carmilla. And with that I rush to class, even though I am half an hour early causing the professor to look at me with a weird look. I sit and wait for class to start so I can go back to the dorm and see Carmilla.

 _Why is Carmilla always on my mind?_

 _What's so special about that girl?_

But once the students started coming in, and class began, most thoughts of Carmilla died down, except one.

 _I totally don't have a small crush on Carmilla_

 _She's just being friendly, not flirty_

 _And I totally don't like those seduction eyes and the nicknames_

 _Totally don't…_


	4. The First Friday

Just as class began, it ended. I gather my papers in my bag and quickly dart out of the room. I quickly made it across campus to my dorm. Rushing up the flight of stairs and stumbling with the key, I finally make it into our room. To my disappointment Carmilla isn't in the room waiting for me.

I throw my stuff on my bed, and flop down next to it. I look towards Carmilla's side of the room and take everything in. More of her things have come in the mail and her side looks more like a room than before. On her walls she has a few posters from bands such as the Vamps and The weekend, and she got dark curtains to cover the window next to her bed.

 _She must really enjoy dark things, like her clothes and her side of the room_

She got a different comforter than before that is, surprise, black. The only spurt of color on her dark colored side of the room is the yellow pillow sitting on her bed. Wait, yellow pillow?

 _That's my pillow_

Before I have the chance to think about my pillow being on her bed, the bathroom door opens. Carmilla steps out with a black sports bra on and black running shorts. I must not have heard the shower running because seeing Carmilla half-naked surprised me.

 _Or did I like it?_

 _A lot_

I can't help but to stare at her body as she runs a towel through her hair. The dark scar on her pale skin nearly mesmerizes me, but her body itself is amazing. She has curves, while I'm just flat as a board Laura.

"Like what you see?" She asks with a laugh. I instantly snap my eyes away from her body and make eye contact with her. I feel my face burn as I try and figure out what to say.

"I was just, uh, trying to um"

"I'm kidding, but I must say, you are adorable when you're flustered Cupcake" She says giving me those damn eyes.

 _Those damn seduction eyes._

"So… How was your last class?" I ask still trying to recover from what she just said.

"Well, as much as I like philosophy, philosophy of the powerful 101 is a bit of a weird class." She gives me an uneasy look. "How was your last class?"

"Well we got an assignment to document hard news." I say.

"Hard news?" Carmilla asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Hard news is news that has an impact on people in a more serious sense" I say as if I was reading the textbook.

"So like the party you and I will be attending?"

"No, that's actually soft news which is- wait party?" I ask, caught off guard.

 _Is Carmilla asking me to be her date?_

 _No, she just wants a friend there._

 _But it would be a nice date…_

"The zetas are throwing a first week party, and I would love to go with you."

 _How can she ask so casually, I would be stuttering and freaking out?_

"I've never been to a party." I awkwardly admit. This causes Carmilla to look at me in surprise.

"Did I hear that right? Creampuff has never been to a party? Did you live under a rock?" I suddenly feel embarrassed at the fact I've never been to one.

"No I did not live under a rock, I just had an over protective dad and I wasn't allowed to go to parties." I say in a defensive tone that I wasn't planning on having.

"Well then let me, Carmilla Karnstein, be the one to take you to your first party." She says with a smile and I can't help but feel jealous at her perfect teeth.

"I would like that very much."

 _What am I accepting an invitation to a ball? Why'd I say that so weird? Ugh Laura…_

"Well good, it starts at 8:0, but I think getting there at 8 would make it less awkward for you."

"Why?"

 _Is she trying to make this less terrifying for me?_

"No one will be drunk yet so you can get comfortable with the surroundings before it gets… messy." She smirks at the last word.

"Does that mean you'll be getting drunk too?" I ask, suddenly overcome with the thought of drunk Carmilla whispering in my ear and touching me.

 _Maybe that wouldn't be too bad._

"I don't get drunk; I stay mostly sober. What about you? Drunken Laura would be an interesting display." She says with a laugh.

"I've never drank before so I hope I don't get drunk."

"Not even a sip of wine?" She asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope, my dad rarely drank but if he did it would be one beer, and I would never be allowed to have any."

"well I'll keep you safe at the party, and whenever you want to leave it, we can." She says she turns away from me.

 _Is she blushing?_

"Well, I will probably need your help getting ready for this, because I'm not sure what to wear." This causes her to turn with a wicked grin on her face.

"Well cutie, shall we get started? The party starts in a few hours and we both have to get ready." She says with a very excited smile.

 _She's just being nice Laura_

 _She's just going to be a friend_

 _A very flirty, cute, seductive friend_

 _Who I might just have a crush on…_

 _Welp_


	5. Her First Party

_How can this girl look so amazing?_

Carmilla stands in front of the mirror, finishing her eyeliner. She is wearing tight black pants with a black crop top with the words 'don't' on it. The scar is hidden by her pants but her amazing stomach is showing. She dressed me in my navy sweater with sharks on it and light jeans which is extremely different than my usual sweatshirt and jeans.

"Are you ready?" Carmilla asks as she looks herself over once more and turns to me.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I say with a smile. Carmilla smiles back as she grabs a leather jacket and throws it on. We head out, making sure at least one of us has a key.

"You look amazing." She whispers in my ear as we walk away from our dorm and towards the party. I feel her hot breath on my ear and my face turns bright red.

"You do, you do too." I stutter out, causing Carmilla to laugh.

 _Why can't I be normal around her?_

"So, who exactly are the Zeta's?" I ask after she composes herself.

"You don't know many of them, but you have seen Kirch and you know Will." She says.

"How do you know Will? I mean it's been only a few days and you guys seem like good friends." This question causes Carmilla to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Will and I aren't good friends, we're cousins." And suddenly the realization of the dark hair and dark eyes strike me, they look as if they could be related in some way or another. We continue talking as we walk more and more off campus. Somehow Carmilla's arm has found its way around my shoulder.

"Well we're here." She says as we stop in front of an old Victorian style house.

"How have I never noticed this house?" I ask, amazed at the size and style of it.

"You never come out this way, the only things out this way are the sororities and fraternities and also the law school." She says as we walk up to the door. She rings the doorbell and a tall guy with short blonde hair answers the door, I recognize him as Kirch.

"You two hotties here for the party?" He asks. I shift uncomfortably at the question, while Carmilla just nods.

 _How can she act so normal about this?_

"Laura!" I hear a voice say behind the door. Kirch opens the door, letting us sneak past him. Before I have time to comprehend what's happening, I feel strong arms around me.

"Hey there Danny." I say as I awkwardly hug her back.

"I am so glad you are here! Perry and LaFontaine are in the living room." She says with a huge grin. She must have been drinking because I have never seen her act this excited. Before I can respond I hear a cough from behind me. Danny and I turn and see Carmilla standing there looking rather annoyed.

"Hey Laura do you want to get a drink?" She asks, obviously trying to get me away from Danny.

"Yeah sure! I'll meet you guys in the living room!" I say as Carmilla takes my hand and leads me towards the drinks.

 _I like it when she holds my hand_

I can tell that Danny was upset at that but before I could over think it Carmilla thrust a drink into my hand.

"What is this?" I ask, smelling it. It has a fruity smell mixed with something that must be alcohol.

"Vodka mixed with fruit punch" She says as she takes a drink. I hesitate before I put the drinks to my lips. The initial taste is fruity but soon the sour taste of the vodka hits my mouth.

"Oh that's rough" I say shuttering at the aftertaste.

"You'll get used to it" She says while taking another sip. "Shall we go meet with your friends?" I nod and we push past the people who have gathered in the house. I nearly lose but before I do her hand finds mine and our fingers intertwine.

 _Why is my heart racing?_

 _Must be the anxiety of my first party_

When we finally find Danny and them, our fingers are still intertwined, causing Danny to look angry and Perry and LaFontaine to give each other a knowing look.

"Hey, you all survived your first week!" Perry says with a smile.

"Surprisingly I did, honestly I thought I would be a lot more difficult" I say returning the smile.

"Wait until finals." LaFontaine says with a laugh.

We continue to talk and drink, Carmilla's hand never leaving mine.

"Do you want another drink?" Perry asks me, I quickly nod noticing I finished my first one. Perry nods and disappears into the crowd that is dancing to the rather offensive music that is playing.

Carmilla's hand leaves mine and shifts itself so it's resting on my hip. I keep noticing Danny glare at the gesture but she doesn't say anything.

 _I like it when Carmilla touches me_

When Perry returns with the drink, Carmilla just finished hers and I quickly downed the second one.

"Whoa there Cupcake, the drinks aren't going anywhere soon." Carmilla says amazed at how fast I drank that.

"But it taste so good" I say with a goofy grin

 _Why am I being like this? I'm not like this_

 _Must be the alcohol_

 _Or maybe Carmilla is that intoxicating_

Suddenly my legs become weak and I end up leaning heavily on Carmilla

 _It's for sure the alcohol_

"Laura are you okay?" Danny asks, suddenly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I've never been better!" I say still leaning on Carmilla.

"It's her first time drinking." Carmilla says as she holds me up.

"How much has she had?" LaFontaine asks, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Two full drinks, which is around six shots of vodka." Carmilla says with a sigh. "I didn't think she would or even could drink this much." She mumbles under her breath.

"Come on Carm, loosen up a bit!" I say pressing her closer to me.

 _Carm? Maybe I'm more drunk than I thought_

"If anything happens to her, it's on you." Danny says pushing a finger into Carmilla's chest.

"Yeah whatever Athena, I can control my date." She says giving Danny a glare.

"She isn't your date Carmilla." Danny shoots right back at her.

"Laura doesn't seem to be looking so good, maybe you should take her back to the dorm before she drinks anymore." Perry suddenly chimes in. Carmilla pulls out her phone and glances at the time.

"It is getting past Cupcakes bed time so I think I'll take her back." Carmilla says as she attempts to pull me away from them, even though I refuse.

"I don't want to go" I say with a pout. This causes Carmilla to roll her eyes and lean in to say something.

"How about if we go back to the room, you can ask me five questions and I have to answer them no matter what." Carmilla whispers in my ear. I grin at the idea of getting to know more about Carmilla and soon we head out with very drunk goodbyes to our friends.

The walk home mainly consists of me falling on Carmilla and her holding me up the best her tipsy legs can.

 _I should get drunk more often if it means I can get close to Carmilla_

 _Wow, I am drunk_

 _Yeah, I'm just drunk_

 _I'm not gay_

 _I just get really gay when I'm drunk…_


	6. Five Questions

The walk back from the party was longer than I remember, probably because I couldn't walk properly. Once we got back to the dorm, Carmilla nearly drags me up the stairs and soon she digs into her pocket and retrieves our room key. In one quick motion she unlocks the door and opens it. I fumble in, nearly falling onto the floor due to the amount of alcohol in my system. Soon I find my bed and flop down, causing Carmilla to laugh as she sits on her bed.

"How are you feeling cupcake?" She asks.

"Like I'm going to regret this in the morning" I say with a groan.

"You drank more than I thought you could at your size" She says with a laugh.

"I'll probably think the same thing tomorrow morning." I say as I shove my face into my pillow.

 _Wait a second… Pillow? My yellow pillow_

"Why do you have my pillow?" I ask suddenly. I watch Carmilla's face turn a bright red, and I can't help but feel my heart skip a beat.

 _Wow she's adorable_

 _More like aDORKable…_

 _Wow Laura… Just Wow_

"That's question number one." She says awkwardly, trying to avoid answering,

"You can be honest with me; I'm not going to judge." I say with a reassuring smile. She gives me a small one back before taking a deep breath.

"It had a bad dream and grabbed your pillow; I must have forgotten to give it back." She says, obviously embarrassed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

 _I could have been there to hold you_

 _…_

 _Wow I am drunk_

"I've had bad dreams before, I know how to handle them" She says as she holds up two fingers.

"What are they about?" I ask, clearly unable to control my words when I'm drunk. Carmilla looks at me, almost as if she is trying to figure out if I will remember this conversation tomorrow or not.

"A car accident I was in when I was younger." She says softly, putting another finger up.

 _That's probably what the scar is from_

"How old were you?" I ask, hoping she will open up, even if it's just a little bit.

"Fifteen." She says now holding four fingers up.

 _I should drop it, it's probably hurts a lot still._

"Tell me about it." I say before I can think more about it. It sounded more like a request than a question but Carmilla does put one more finger up.

"My Dad and I were driving home from school after I got in a fight."

"You got in a fight?" I asked amazed.

"You're out of questions creampuff." She says with a laugh. "Anyway, my dad was pretty mad at me about the ordeal, so he wasn't really focusing on the road. I mean who would be able to focus on the road when there fifteen years old child broke another kid's nose."

"If you don't want to talk about it we really don't have to." I say, before she gets too deep into the story.

"It's fine, I don't mind." She says giving me a small smile. "In Washington it rains a lot and just like most days it rained, but this time it was more of a frozen rain." She laughs softly to herself after this. "He was yelling at me about it, not focusing on the road, and before we knew it, we lost traction and swerved into the other lane." I watch her jaw clench at the thought.

"You really don't have to continue Carmilla." I softly say, moving closer and wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm already this far into it, can't stop now." She says as she leans into my embrace. I can't help but to smell her.

 _Mint, Chocolate and vanilla have never smelled so good together_

"We hit another car and neither of us was wearing our seatbelts, which was normal. I went flying through the windshield but I only landed on the hood of the car, a shard of glass pierced my side. The piece of glass stopped me from being launched more" She then moves her pants down a bit to show the scar on her side. The mark on her pale skin stands out a lot more when see it up close. The deepness of the scar is noticeable and I have to control my drunken hands from tracing the indent.

"I survived with a fractured skull, a few broken ribs, multiple cuts and this scar. My dad on the other hand wasn't as lucky. He went through the windshield and landed straight into the other car. The said he died on impact, but sometimes I feel like they told me that to help me feel better." She says with a shrug.

"Carmilla… I am so sorry." I say as I hold her closer.

"It was years ago. It doesn't bother me until my mother brings it up." She says with another shrug.

"Does your mother blame you?" I ask.

"You're out of questions remember? But yes, she does."

"I'm sorry" I say as I stroke her black hair. She seems to lean into my touch. I decide to lie down on the bed with her still in my arms.

"You must be tired." She says as she moves more into the bed and more into my embrace. I nod as I yawn, never knowing how sleep could hit someone so fast.

 _There's so much I don't know about this girl_

The last thing I remember before sleep consumes me is Carmilla's lips on my forehead and her whispering,

"Goodnight Laura."

 _I want to learn everything about her_


	7. A Hangover

"Good morning Cupcake"

I open my eyes to find Carmilla standing over me with a glass of water and some pills.

"Ugh what time is it?" I ask, trying to fight the pounding in my head.

"It's around One O'clock" She says handing me the water and the pills. I take both of them without questions. "How's your head feeling?"

"It feels as if I have been hit by a train." I say as I shove my face back down on the yellow pillow.

 _My yellow pillow_

 _Oh my god why am I in Carmilla's bed?_

 _And why does she still have my pillow_

 _What happened last night?_

"Well you did drink a lot last night, so I'm not surprised at all." She says with a laugh. I take the moment to look over her. She's wearing the same shirt as last night but instead of the tight pants she's wearing black running shorts. The scar on her side is showing above the waistline of her shorts.

 _The scar_

 _She told me about it_

"I'm sorry." I whisper without thinking.

"Don't be" She says with a smile. "It was so long ago, I don't mind talking about it." She must have caught my gaze.

"I'm sorry that it happened to you." I say giving her a sad smile.

"I appreciate that" She says softly. She looks as if she wants to say something else but before she has the chance to there is a knock on our door. Carmilla walks to the door, opening it to reveal Danny, Perry, and Lafontaine standing there.

"Hey Carmilla" Perry says. "Is Laura up yet?"

"Hey guys" I say as I stand up, causing my head to throb. I must have winced in pain because before I can sit down again, Carmilla is right next to me helping me back on the bed. She begins rubbing soothing circles on my back, which helps a lot more than I'd like to admit.

 _I like it more than I'd like to admit_

"Laura? Are you okay?" Danny asks as she rushes to my side as well. She clearly attempts to push Carmilla away from me, but she stands her ground.

"Yeah, just a hangover" I say.

"It's her first hangover" Carmilla says as she shoots a glare towards Danny.

"Do you need anything?" Perry asks from across the room, desperately trying to break the tension between Danny and Carmilla before anything happens.

"No, Carmilla gave me water and pills so I'm just waiting for those to help my headache" I say flashing a thankful grin towards Perry.

"We came by around an hour ago to make sure you were still alive" LaFontaine says with a laugh.

"They wanted to make sure that I didn't kill you" Carmilla says.

"And thankfully she didn't" Perry says happily. This causes Carmilla to roll her eyes.

"I haven't killed anybody yet" Carmilla says with a small smile.

"Yet" LaFontaine says.

"So, we were wondering if you two wanted to come to the café with us." Danny asks, it's obvious that she is being forced to invite Carmilla. I turn to look at Carmilla who looks rather annoyed. I give her my best puppy dog eyes and she responds with an eye roll, which I take as a yes.

"Yeah that sounds fun, I have to get ready so how about we meet you down there in twenty minutes?" I ask with a smile.

"Sounds great, we'll see you two down there" LaFontaine says as the three exit the room.

"An outing with Athena and the ginger twins, how exciting, not like I had a say in it miss 'we will be there in twenty'." Carmilla says blandly as soon as the door shuts.

"It won't be too bad, plus you get to spend time with me" I say with a smile.

 _Am I flirting?_

 _No_

 _I'm not gay_

"I guess I can try to endure it" She says with another eye roll. "How's your head feeling?"

"I think the medicine is kicking in" I say.

"Okay, so should we get ready? We only have twenty minutes" She says with a smile. I nod as I lean on her to help myself stand up. Once I am good and steady I make my way to the bathroom to change into something presentable.

After I change I hear a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in" I say as I begin to fix my hair. The door opens and Carmilla leans against the door frame, studying me.

She has changed into another black outfit with tight leather pants that fit her really well.

 _Totally not looking at her butt_

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask. I'm more nervous than I should be, mainly due to the seriousness in Carmilla's eyes.

"I told you about my scar, I want to know about one of yours." She says softly.

"One of my scars…" I mumble back.

"What about the one on your leg?" She says.

"I can't believe you can even see that one, it's so faint." I say with a small laugh.

"I guess I know what I'm looking for" she says with those seduction eyes.

 _Those eyes are going to be the death of me_

"How about I tell you on the way down there" I say as I push past her and grab my jacket. And with that we head towards the Café with Carmilla waiting to hear the story.

 **Author Note:**

 **Exciting news for all of you! This story is going to be apart of a series where one story will tell Laura's side of the story and the other story will tell Carmilla's. The first chapter of Carmilla's side will be posted soon and then i plan on catching Carmilla's story up with Laura's (Still updating serendipity as soon as a chapter is finished) and then i hope to update them either close together or every other week. So buckle up creampuff's ;)**


	8. A Scar and A Cafe

The walk out of our dorm was quiet, with me not knowing what to say and Carmilla waiting for me to say something.

"So" Carmilla says after a few more moments of silence.

"So, my scar" I nearly mumble back.

"I don't want to force you to say anything you don't want to" She says.

"You told me about yours, it's only fair that I tell you about mine" I reply. Carmilla shrugs as we walk the main road that goes through the center of the university. "So I've been an avid biker for most of my life; I can thank my Mom for that."

 _My Mom_

"Biking has become a coping mechanism for me since she died." I say with a sigh. I feel Carmilla's hand wrap around mine and give it a gentle squeeze. I give her a small smile, hopefully making her believe that I'm okay.

 _Am I okay?_

"Laura, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to" Carmilla says softly.

"I don't mind, I'm fine." I say with a weaker voice than I expected.

 _I am fine._

"Laura" She says softly, her fingers intertwining with mine.

 _Holy shit_

 _Holy shit_

 _HOLY SHIT_

 _Carmilla is holding my hand_

"I'm-I'm fine" I stutter out, feeling my face heat up. Carmilla must have noticed because her lips curl up into a smirk.

 _I am defiantly okay_

"Anyway, as I was saying, I was biking a new route, not the trails that I usually went on. So this route I went on was right next to the main road."

"Don't tell me you got hit by a car" Carmilla says with worry.

"It was more of a bump, but yeah a car ran into me."

"It sounds more like a car hit you if it leaves a scar that big."

"The scar is from the road rash. The car clipped the back of my bike and I flew off." I say with a shrug.

"I can't believe you are acting like that isn't a big deal" She says with a laugh.

"Well it wasn't really as bad as it could have been, and really the scar is really faded, plus it gives me a more badass vibe like 'oh look at that girl's scar, she probably got it like saving a baby from a fire or something.' "

"Saving a baby from a fire is not the vibe I got from that scar" She says with a laugh as we near the café.

"What vibe did you get from it then?" I ask laughing as well.

"More of a 'I totally tripped while running and got rug burn' kind of vibe " She says with a wink.

"I am not that clumsy!" I say with a pout.

"Whatever you say cupcake." She says with a smile

 _Cupcake_

"I can't believe you call me cupcake"

"And I can't believe you dragged me to this gathering with your friends" She says with a smirk.

 _Touché_

"Oh don't be so grumpy Miss grumpy pants, they aren't too bad, just give them a chance" I say with a smile as we approach the door to the café.

"Whatever you say Cupcake" She lets the word float in the air between us as she moves her hand out of mine and opens the door for me.

"Wow aren't you a gentleman" I say with a wink.

"Only for you" She says with an eye roll.

 _Why is she so cute?_

 _I mean, nice_

 _Totally didn't mean cute._

 _But I do miss her hand in mine._

 _But in a friendly way_

 _Yeah, a friendly way…_

"Hey Laura, hey Carmilla!" I hear Lafontaine say from the corner of the café. In the dimly lit Café it's difficult to see them at first, but once my eye adjust I see Lafontaine, Perry, Danny, and Kirsch sitting at a large round table.

"Hey guys we'll be right over!" I say as I turn to the counter.

"Go over there, I'll order you a hot chocolate how does that sound" Carmilla says with a smile.

"No, I'll buy my own"

"Laura, go sit down" She says sternly.

 _"But Carmilla" I groan back._

 _I hate when people pay for me_

 _Wait does this make this a date?_

 _A date with all my friends here_

 _Defiantly not a date_

"Laura, I insist" She says, pulling her wallet out of her back pocket.

"Fine… I'll take a medium" I say with a wink as I walk to the table.

"Wow I can't believe you actually got here exactly when you said you would" Danny says pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well yeah, I am never late for anything, you know that Danny" I say with a smile.

"Bro how are you never late?" Kirch asks with an astonished look on his face.

"That's just how I am I guess" I say with a laugh. "Also you're Kirsch right?"

"Yeah Hottie, that's me" He says with a sly grin.

 _Thankfully Carmilla wasn't there to hear that, she would have killed him_

"Hottie… Do you call every girl that?" I ask.

"Only girls 7.3 or higher" He says. I can't tell if he is serious or not, or maybe I'm trying to deny the fact that he is serious.

"Here's your drink Laura" Carmilla says from behind me. She sets it down and then takes the seat next to me, causing Danny to look my way.

"So we are all alive from the first week of college" Danny says with an obviously faked smile.

"I have to admit, I do miss being a freshman… It was a lot easier" Perry says, taking a sip of her drink.

"I can confirm that one" LaFontaine says with a smile.

 _They do look like ginger twins_

"What are we all majoring in?" I ask as I take a sip.

 _This hot chocolate is fantastic_

"Biochemistry" LaFontaine says.

"German" Perry says.

"Not sure yet" Kirsch says.

 _Not surprised_

"English" Danny says.

"Philosophy" Carmilla says.

"What about you?" Perry asks.

"Journalism" I say. I see Carmilla from the corner of my eye.

 _She's giving me those eyes_

 _What if it's working?_

 _I'm not gay_

 _I think…_

 _Crap._

"Wait can I major in parties?" Kirsch asks. I watch Danny slap her hand on her head.

"You're not serious are you?" Carmilla asks. When Kirsch looks at her blankly Carmilla groans. "You are serious" this causes everyone to laugh, including Danny.

 _I can't believe Carmilla just made Danny laugh._

 _I wonder what happened between them_

A hand on my leg distracted me from the thoughts. It startled me at first but once I noticed the dark nail polish, I knew it was Carmilla's.

 _What is my heart doing?_

 _Why is it racing?_

 _Why does Carmilla make my heart race?_

Instead of moving her hand like I normally would when someone tries to touch me, I rest my hand on top of hers. I look at Carmilla and find her looking at me. We both smile as we look at each other, but as soon as it started it ends and we turn back to the conversation, with her hand still on my leg.

 _I totally can't like my roommate_

 _I'm not gay_

 _Or am I?_


	9. The walk home and into a dark mind

The rest of the time at the café was filled with small talk that I could barely focus on because Carmilla's hand has moved from my leg to my hand. It surprises me how unobservant the rest of the group it, I mean Carmilla and I are sitting pretty close to each other.

 _I'm nearly on her lap_

But even if they did notice, they don't seem like the type to say anything, except Danny. She has been turning her attention towards Kirsch more than I thought, and maybe she's flirting with him.

 _It's almost like she's trying to make me jealous_

I can't help but be distracted from my thoughts when Carmilla gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

 _It's almost like she could read my mind_

I turn and give her a smile, which she returns.

 _Her smile makes my heart skip a beat_

 _Because I'm totally not crushing on her_

I feel her thumb brush over the top of my hand and my heart begins to race

 _Okay maybe I have a crush on my Carmilla_

 _That doesn't make me gay…_

 _Which I'm not_

 _…_

 _Okay maybe I am_

 _Oh God, how am I going to tell my dad?_

Before I can overthink myself into a panic, Carmilla removes her hand from mine and stands up. It takes me a moment to realize that everyone is getting ready to leave. I stand up quickly; trying to act as normal as possible.

 _How long was I thinking?_

"See you in class hottie" Kirsch says to Carmilla, giving her a wink. "I'll meet you outside ginger hottie" He says to Danny. She rolls her eyes and waves him off. I can't help but to notice the look Danny gives Carmilla. It's the look of pure hatred, and I can't stop wondering what happened between them.

 _I'm going to ask both of them_

And with that thought I say goodbye to Lafontaine and Perry and turn to face Danny.

"That was fun, thank you for inviting me, I mean us" I say gesturing towards Carmilla.

"Yeah, it was fun, even with her here" She says, glaring at her.

"You weren't too bad of company either Athena." Carmilla says coldly.

"Anyways, I'll see you in class Laura" She says turning towards the door. Before I can stop myself I reach over and grab her arm, turning her back around.

"Danny, I need to talk to you about something later" I say shyly.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" She asks, concerned.

"Yeah everything is fine! It's not urgent so I'll ask you in class" I say releasing her arm. She looks me over one more time before turning and heading out the door. I release the breath I found I was holding.

"What was that about?" Carmilla asks as we start heading to the door. She holds it open for me as we step outside. I look around, making sure Danny wasn't around.

"I also need to talk to you about something" I say looking at her. Her dark eyes remain as cool and calm as always but the way her body shifts shows that she's nervous.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks after a moment.

"Oh God no!" I quickly say, causing her to relax a bit. "I just need to ask you something"

"That's more terrifying to hear" She says as we walk towards our dorm. I'm amazed at how cool and calm she can act even when she's scared.

 _I envy it_

 _I envy her_

"It's about Danny" I nearly whisper to her. Her body tenses up again, which makes me feel bad for wanting to know. She continues to look straight ahead.

 _Please don't shut down on me_

"What about her?" She asks through an obviously clenched jaw.

"It's nothing important, just forget I said anything." I mumble.

"What about her?" She asks again, this time looking at me.

"What happened between you and her?" I ask after I take a moment to collect myself.

"She blames me for killing her brother." She says, looking ahead. I stop dead in my tracks at the mention of Danny's brother.

 _I remember her telling me he died_

 _She was 15 at the time_

 _The same as Carmilla…_

"Why?" I say as I catch up with Carmilla who kept walking.

"Why do you think?" She says snarls at me through clenched teeth.

 _Dammit Carmilla, don't shut me out._

"I said let's forget about it. It doesn't matter okay?" I say back frustrated. Her dark eyes lock on to mine and for a second I swear I saw them flash red.

"I'd rather talk about this in our room." She says calmer than I expected.

"Carm, this isn't something we have to talk about"

"I'll tell you after a few drinks." She inhales deeply. "It's not something I can talk about sober." And with that we make our way back to the dorm in silence.

 _How can someone so beautiful be so damaged?_

 _And how can she make being damaged so beautiful?_

 _I don't understand her_

 _But I want to understand everything about her_


	10. Broken Glass, Broken Past

**A.N: Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever! I've been extremely busy at work and have barley had any time to relax and write, and writers blocker wasn't the most helpful thing to have when you FINALLY have time to write. I'll try to update this and Destiny as much as I can! Thanks for sticking with me! Here's chapter 10, we can finally understand why Carmilla and Danny don't get along.**

Walking back without Carmilla's voice was extremely difficult. The silent walk back to the dorm room was excruciating and I hope I never have to endure that again.

 _I shouldn't have pushed her about the subject_

 _We've only known each other for a week... That's not long enough for her to share her "dark secrets" with me… I mean we barley know each other, and other than flirting and holding hands, and telling each other about some terrible things in our past, we just started as roommates._

"Hey Carm" I say with a voice that sounds dry. She turns towards me as we approach our dorm building. I feel my heart skip a beat when I see her do that eyebrow raise she does.

 _That sexy eyebrow raise…_

 _Dammit Hollis, stay focused_

"I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me. I mean we barley know each other and my journalism roots were coming out so I was pushing and seriously you don't have to te-"

"Stop it Laura. I think you deserve an explanation if you're going to be friends with both Danny and me" She says in a soft voice that could melt the coldest heart.

 _Not that I have a cold heart_

I nod as we make our way into our dorm room, Carmilla shutting and locking the door behind us. I shuffle across the room and sit down on my bed. I watch Carmilla make it over to her side of the room, digging around for a few moments and pulling out a bottle of Whisky. She unscrews the cap and takes a swig, sitting down on her bed.

"Want some Cupcake?" I shake my head no, because a hangover is something I never want to experience again. She gives me a small smile as she tips the bottle back again.

"Are you sure you want to talk about this?" I ask one last time.

"I would have said no already if I didn't want to." She says taking one last drink before she puts the cap back on and sets the bottle on the floor. Her composure hasn't shifted since she sat down.

"I don't know how you can act so calm about this"

"I'm a calm person, unless you make me mad." She says with a half-smile and dark eyes.

 _God dammit how can she be so beautiful when she's trying to be threatening_

"I'll try to keep that in mind" I say awkwardly, trying not to show my now blushing face.

"So Cupcake, where do you want me to start?"

"Wherever you want to" I say softly.

"Well, before it happened, Danny and I were… I wouldn't say friends… we were acquaintances"

 _That seems hard to believe_

"We were actually teammates on the track team. She, I and two others were on a 4X100 team, and not to be cocky, we were one of the best." She says with a half-smile.

"You never mentioned doing track and field before?" I ask.

"I guess it never came up, and I had to quit, but that part's later in the story." I watch her tense up at the fact she had to quit. "Anyways," she says as she relaxes a bit. "The day of the accident, Danny's brother, Trevor, had to pick her up from school."

"Why would she need to be picked up? Didn't you punch some girl in the face? How could that involve Danny…? Oh"

 _Oh_

 _Danny was the one who Carmilla punched in the face…_

"I know it wasn't something I should have done but she pissed me off and I just kind of snapped… I nearly broke her nose."

 _I've always wondered why Danny's nose has that bump_

"What did she do?" I ask.

"Well I took pride in running; mainly because it was the only thing my mother paid attention to in my life. When Danny was insulting me, saying I was worthless and I held the team back, I snapped." She says with a shrug.

"How are you so casual about socking Danny in the face?" I asked surprised.

"That's why you don't make me mad cutie" She says with a smile.

 _Cutie… Why do I like hearing that come from her?_

"I wasn't planning on it… Doll face"

 _Doll face? What is wrong with me?_

My use of the nickname caused Carmilla to laugh, which made my heart melt even more.

"So after I hit her, I made a run for it. I couldn't stand being in trouble at school, my mother would kill me. So I ran all the way home, like a coward"

"Running doesn't make you a coward" I said.

"It did to my father, who told me to get in the car after I explained the whole being home early situation. We were driving back to the school when the accident happened. Trevor had just picked Danny up and was driving home, when we hit them. Danny had a few cuts and bruises, while her brother wasn't so lucky." I watch her reach down and unscrew the bottle, before tipping it back and gulping down a few drinks. "Like us, he wasn't wearing his seatbelt, so he was ejected from the car as well. He died the same way as my father." I reach for her hand and give it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry Carmilla." I say, rubbing my thumb over hers.

"She blames me, just like my mother does." She then laughs hollowly. "And I don't blame either of them for it."

"Carm…" I try and find the words to say.

"Can we just stop talking about this? I'm tired and I don't want to think about this anymore." She says, giving me these sad eyes I have never seen before.

"Yeah, it's a hard subject, thank you for sharing though. I'll let you take a nap then." I say as I move to get up. My movement is stopped by a hand wrapped around mine, pulling me back down.

"Lay with me?" She asks as my body hits the mattress. "Please?"

 _Lay with me?_

 _Please?_

 _Those words keep echoing through my mind, and my heart's racing faster than it ever has before_

"Yeah, I'd love to" I say as she moves over on the bed, giving me a small smile. I shift my body so Carmilla is spooning me, arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I hear her sigh deeply, and soon she drifts off to sleep with me following soon after.

 _I dreamed of Carmilla_


End file.
